


Phone Calls at the Crack of Stupid

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, it's mushy as hell, well idk i'd call it fluff anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was for a writing prompt for the "Writer's Support Group" I manage on Facebook. </p>
<p>Michael is continually plagued by a nightmare that doesn't make sense to him and bothers him a lot. For some reason he keeps calling Gavin when he wakes up after having this nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Calls at the Crack of Stupid

I wake up with a ringing in my ears, soaked in sweat, and with a pounding head. It takes me a second to realize the ringing is from me screaming. I look at the time, it’s almost 4am. I grab my phone and click on the most contacted number. I hold it to my ear and listen, it only rings once before Gavin picks up. 

“You okay boi?” he sounds wide awake at least. 

“Yeah, I think so, I…” I pause and try to steady my breathing. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take Gav.” 

“Is it the same dream?” his voice is gentle, his accent almost clouds his words but I’m used to that.

“Yeah, it’s the same one, I feel like I’m losing it.” I shudder, bringing my knees up to my bare chest. 

“Deep breaths Michael, you’ll be okay.” he says, sounding mildly distressed and I can hear noise in the background. “I’ll be there in ten minutes, okay?”

“No Gav, you don’t have to….I’ll be okay.” I try to sound calm, though I doubt it works. “Don’t worry about me.” 

“Like hell Micool, this is fifth time this bloody week that this dream has woken you up like this, I am coming over and I will be there in ten minutes.” he says with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

“I’m sorry that I keep calling you about this.” 

“No, don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault and I’m glad you call me. I’m in the cab now and I’ll be there soon okay.” 

“Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” I hang up the phone and look around my dark room. I swing my feet over the side of the bed and pad out to the kitchen. I turn on the cold water and splash some over my face before grabbing a glass and taking a drink to help with the dry mouth. 

True to his word I hear a knock on the door only minutes later and open it to see a disheveled looking Gavin. Well more disheveled than the Brit usually is anyway. He instantly pushes his way in the door without a word and wraps his arms around me, holding me tight. I lean into him, not knowing what else to do. He pulls back and leads me over to my couch. 

“Talk to me Michael, what is going on? You never really told me what the dream was about, just that it was the same one every night.” he runs a hand through the curls of my hair. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I look at my feet. “It’s stupid and I don’t know why it upsets me the way it does but I hate it and I want it to stop.” 

“You can tell me. You can tell me anything.” he puts a hand under my chin to look me in the eye. “You know that, right?” 

I nod, “It’s always the same, I don’t know why but for some reason in my dream you hate me, and it hurts. You always leave because you hate me and I feel like I’ll never see you again. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Well you know what?” he studies me with a faint smile on his lips. “It is absolutely just a dream because it can never come true.” 

“How do you figure, you could always hate me, you could always leave.” my eyes start to sting. 

“No, because I love you too much. I would never leave and I could never really hate you.” he leans forward and kisses me, just gently, it’s an innocent kiss. I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I kiss him back just as gently. He pulls away and hugs me again. “Don’t worry Micool, I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

**3 months later**

I wake with a start, and feel lost for a minute before a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me closer. I turn my head to see Gavin watching me carefully. 

“Dream?” he whispers.

“Yeah but I’m okay now.” I smile and roll over, curling into him and burying my head against his chest. 

He starts to hum a song that I don’t know the name of but have heard him hum a million times over the last few months. I slowly drift back off to sleep. Cuddled up with Gav I feel warm and safe. Sleep finds me easily and I sleep through the night.


End file.
